Sunday Morning
by PladBelle
Summary: Short story about waking up to someone you love OneShot Rogan :


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men... I just like writing about them.

88888888

The sun's rays intruded the tiny room, arousing the bundle under the covers of the queen bed. A loud growl was heard as one body stretched, and another jumped and curled toward the window. Long, silky red hair with strands of white slipped from under the covers, cascading down from the edge of the bed to the floor in elegance. A rugged, virile arm with muscular biceps slipped out the other side and scratched his head. Pulling the cover from his face, he squinted at the sunlight shining through the window.

"Could you please cover me back up? I'm freezing," a farinaceous yet feminine voice came from the other side of the bed. He stared at her, the achromasia of her bare skin perking up his senses.

Placing his warm hand on her back, she shivered at his touch, sending her hormones on a roller coaster ride.

"Husband of mine, what in the world are you doing? I wanna sleep. Cover me up, please!"

Without notice, he wrapped his arms around her, and he pulled her close to him. He kissed her neck lovingly, his arms engulfing her in a warm embrace. His muscular arms squeezing her softly proved to her that she could trust this wan with her life, and the life of their unborn child's as well. He peppered her with soft, sweet kisses, making her laugh profusely.

"Logan, the baby is kicking," she gasped, her hand gripping her swollen belly mildly. Logan's eyes lit up as she took his hand and placed it where their child had started to kick. A small bump abruptly poked out from under his hand.

"She's kicking alright. It feels like she's having a fiesta in there," Logan laughed, and glanced up at his wife. "I love you, Marie."

"I love you too, Logan," Marie whispered, and brushed her lips gingerly against his.

Every time they connected with their child, they fell more in love with each other than before, despite Marie's cranky mood swings. Logan didn't mind the pregnancy cravings or the spitting of words.

Marie carried their child, and her loved her for it.

"Can we stay in bed today? It's Sunday," Marie begged as she turned to face him in his arms. Logan inhaled her arousal, his senses accumulating every scent her body disposed of. Logan smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to finish the baby's room, darlin'," Logan reasoned, but he could still smell her arousal, and it was thickening. His hand grazed her back as she played with his soft facial hair. Her tumid belly pressed against his stomach sent chills down his back.

He even sensed his child's excitement.

He remembered when they conceived the baby. He anticipated her body changing, and then her smell changed. She had a new scent, the scent of two people in one.

He knew instantly that she was pregnant.

"Later, we'll do the baby room together. Now, I want my hubby to pamper his pregnant wife because she is in much need of love right now," Marie whispered, wrapping her leg around his waist, their groins rubbing smoothly against each other. Logan felt the baby kick against him, sending an extraordinary sensation through his body.

"I wanna pamper you alright. You deserve it. I go, fight for the good of man-kind while you're here, carrying our baby girl despite your swollen feet and aching back. I'm proud of you, Marie, and I love you and our baby girl," Logan divulged, one arm under Marie's head while playing with her hair and the other rubbing her back in smooth circles. Marie smiled widely.

"I also teach the kids at the Institute. I love being with them," Marie added to Logan's praise, but her smile quickly faded as a memory came to mind. "I miss Jean and Xavier. They would have been such a great help to my pregnancy."

"I miss them, too," Logan mumbled, pressing his forehead tenuously against hers, and sighed deeply. "They brought me closer to you, and I thank them for that."

"Well, then... I was thinking... what if we named the baby after Jean?" Marie questioned in curiosity. Logan smiled widely as he hugged her closer.

"Jean Elizabeth..." he stated as they parted with a smile so wide that it compared to a child's on Christmas Day, "I like it a lot."

"Me too."

"I'm hungry..."

"Really?" Marie beamed as she pushed her heavy body to lay on her back, rubbing her belly slowly. Logan positioned his body over hers, an animalistic look in his eyes that gave Marie chills.

"Most definitely, darlin'. I'm very hungry," he said huskily and lowered his face to her ear. "For you..."

"Sugar, I told you that moments ago... what took you so long?" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his back. He kissed her neck, gently nibbling the tender area, and growled sexually as he did. He lifted his face and pressed a firm kiss against her lips.

"I love you," Marie declared as they parted.

"I love you, too."

"Now I'm hungry. Can my hubby serve his wife who is very much pregnant some breakfast?"

All he could do was smile. "Yes, ma'am."

Fin

88888888

**So let me know what you think. ;-)**


End file.
